The past the pain
by Zuum
Summary: Sasuke vågner en morgen hvor synet svigter ham lige så vel som hans balance, og minderne fra stuen, om hans bror og forældre, gør ikke det hele bedre. Alene i skoven, træner Sasuke på toppen af de højeste træer. Men kroppen svigter og han falder mod jorde


**_

* * *

_****_Forfatterens ord:_**

_Halløj. Dette er min første rigtige fan fiction med Sasuke, så hvis jeg ikke lige har fanget hans personlighed, så undskylde jeg .. O.o Men håber at i kan lide den anyway. Der er meget Drama-uuuh-halløj i den .. ' som sagt, det er den første .. eheheh .._

_Men jeg oversætter den nok på et tidspunkt hvor jeg laver den lidt om, så.. ' Skal bare lige tage mig sammen.. ehehe .. '_

_Anyway, håber du/i kan lide den .. . Det er ikke det bedste arbejde fra min side af, meeen tænkte at jeg skulle starte et sted .._

_-om det er en fortsætter eller ej ved jeg ikke helt endnu .. ' men tror jeg holder den til en one-shot.. '_

* * *

The Past, the pain...

Solen skinnede ind ad gardinerne. Fuglenes morgensang gav genlyd i den lille gemte landsby, bag bjergene. Alle lå på denne tid og sov, ud over den gamle Hokage, som sad oppe og nød udsigten ud over byen. Bageren som var i gang med at lave nybagt brød, meget friske børn, dyr og så Sasuke.

Han var vågnet da solens stråler ramte hans ansigt. Han var blevet liggende. Det var nogen minutter siden han var vågnet. Hele hans krop var tung og hans hoved var ørt. Da han endelig tog sig sammen til at sætte sig op, slørede synet, hovedet blev tungere og lungerne vred sig, som resulterede i et stygt host, som rev ham op langs halsen.

Han snøftede genvandt han synet. Han fjernede dynen fra sig. Vinduet havde stået åbent hele natten, så der var koldt, og små kuldegysninger krøb langs under huden på ham, som deraf gav ham gåsehud.

"_Jeg skulle ikke have spist den ramen det fjols gav mig i går"_ Tænkte han, og rejste sig. Benene var ved at knække under ham, og det gav et tryk i øjnene da hans syn forsvandt igen. Han måtte støtte sig til natbordet, som stod ved siden af sengen, for ikke at falde. Han genvandt hurtigt synet igen, hvor han derefter rejste sig.

Dagen før var han gået på ramen bar med sin hold kammerat, Naruto, men da de skulle til at sætte sig til at spise, opdagede Naruto at han ikke havde flere penge tilbage.

Det endte med at de to drenge tog hjem til den lille lejlighed Naruto boede i. Der var beskidt, og det var tydeligt at drengen aldrig havde haft en våd klud i hånden. Opvasken flød over alt, og tøjstykker lå over det hele. "Det er hårdt at bo alene" Sagde han og smilede. "Træningen kommer altid i første række for mig, så jeg glemmer tit at rydde op" undskyldte han og smilede. "Det er ingen undskyldning. Selv om du bor alene, burde du være stor nok til selv at tørre dig i røven" Svarede Sasuke koldt, og kørte en finger langs bordet, som med det samme viste mærker efter det manglende støv der nu befandt sig på hans finger. "Hvad fanden ved du om det? Du forstår ikke hvad det vil sige at bo uden nogen ved din side. Din bror skred, hvad så? Derfor har du stadigvæk dine forældre. Mine forlod mig. De lagde mig midt i et rum med det her lortemønster på min mave. Jeg ved stadigvæk ikke hvem de er. Kommer de gående forbi mig på gaden, ville jeg ikke kunne genkende dem. Hvad fanden hakker du mig ned for?" Råbte Naruto tilbage, mens hans knyttede næve dirrede i vrede.

Sasuke havde kun sendt ham et koldt blik. Han viste mere om det end hvad Naruto kunne forstille sig. Hans bror forlod ham, ja… Men det gjorde han efter at havde slået alt omkring ham ihjel… Ud over Sasuke. Dette var skylden til Sasukes hævntørst, som rev ham i maven hver dag. Dette var skylden til, at han siden helt lille, havde trænet hårdt, så han en dag kunne finde ham og slå ham ihjel med sine egene hænder. Men hans bror var stærk. Stærkere end det selve Hokage frygtede..

Efter et sædvanlig skænderi mellem Naruto og Sasuke, lavede Naurto kvik nudler til dem begge. Sasuke kiggede bare skeptisk på dem, men spiste det.

Han var nu overbevist om at Naruto havde puttet noget i nudlerne, som gjorde at hans krop var helt ødelagt denne dag. Lige netop en Søndag. Den vigtigste dag på ugen. Den eneste dag, hvor han kunne træne i fred og ro, uden at de andre gik i vejen.

Nå, der var ingen tid til at klynke. Han måtte bare til at rejse sig op, og komme i gang.

Han vaklede ned af trapperne, mens han genvandt sin balance igen. Han fortsatte ned af gangen og stoppede op foran stue døren. Her havde han tit siddet og lyttet om natten, mens hans forældre skændes eller hvis der var stormøder. Til tider var Itachi der også, men han gad sjældent bruge tid sammen med Sasuke.

Sasuke kiggede bare på døren. På håndtaget. På fortiden. Han åbnede forsigtigt døren ind til stuen.

**- **_Sasuke du må ikke gå herind -Dumme lille bror -Jeg er bange -Du må ikke slå mig ihjel -Når jeg bliver stor, vil jeg være med i politiet -Du må slå din tætteste ven ihjel. _

Rystende, måtte han kigge ned i jorden. Minderne strømmede fra alle sider og vinkler. Hans bror, hans barndom, hans forældre der lå døde på det stuegulv.

Endnu en gang, rev vreden i hans mave. Hævn. Tørst. Blod. Hans tanker, følelser og minder tvang ham i gulvet. Han hæv efter vejret. Hans hjerte bankede hårdt og hurtigt. _–Som jeg forventede er du min søn._ Hans lunger krøllede sig igen sammen, og han begyndte at hoste voldsomt. _–Had mig. Forband mig._ Mens han holdt sig til halsen, for at få vejret, kunne han mærke den ramen fra dagen før, vendte og drejede sig i hans mave, indtil det besluttede sig for at finde en vej op, og ud.

Han gryntede irriteret, mens han med en rystende hånd, lukkede døren igen. Han støttede sig op ad døren i nogen sekunder mere. Synet var efterhånden begyndt at komme igen, og han måtte vakle ud i køkkenet. Han tog sig en tår vand, vendte vandet ind i munden et par gange, og spyttede det ud igen, for at fjerne bræksmagen. Endelig fik han taget sig sammen til at finde en spand med vand og en klud, og fik ind for at fjerne brækket.

Imens han tørrede op, kiggede han stift på døren. Lige siden den dag, har han ikke været i stand til at gå ind i stuen. Minderne kom tilbage til ham hver gang. Men denne gang var det slemt. Denne gang forsvandt hans syn fuldstændig og han mistede alt luft.

Senere gik han ud for at børste sine tænder. Han børstede et par gange ekstra. Han kiggede sig selv i spejlet. Han fik øje på en bleg dreng. Hans mørke, men naturlige hår strittede ud til alle sider. Han fjernede et par små hår fra sit ansigt. En log strøg ned langs hans kind. _–Itachi_

Han fjernede hurtigt blikket fra spejlet og gik ud mod køkkenet. Det eneste han så hver gang han kiggede sig i spejlet, var Itachi. Sin bror. Sit forbillede. Sin hævnplet.

Han fik spist lidt morgenmad, selvom han slet ikke havde lyst. Maden forstærkede den kvalmende fornemmelse. Han tog sit sædvanlige tøj på, og gik ud af døren. Hans hoved var for ørt til at han kunne tænke på mad og vand til senere.

……

Skoven var stille og idyllisk. Fuglenes sang var tydeligere og smukkere ved vandfaldet. Her badede skovens smådyr sig i den forfriskende morgen kilde.

Solens stråler prøvede med alle dens magter, at komme igennem træernes grene og blade og varme skovens bund.

Sasuke havde trænet i flere timer. Han var svimmel og udmattet, men han kunne ikke holde op. Han måtte blive bedre. Han måtte blive stærkere. Han måtte og skulle blive stærkere end Itachi.

Hjertet pumpede hårdere og hårdere. Vrede. Sorg. Angst._ –Du er ikke hver at slå ihjel! _Fortvivlelse. Forvirring. Tab. _–Blev ved på den måde. Så bliver du en fin ninja som din bror_ Kvalme. Syn tab. Bevidsthed. _–Har du hørt at Uchiha klanen er blevet myrdet. Han var den eneste der overlevede_.

Sasuke nåde en af de øverste grene men måtte stoppe i et øjeblik. Hans hoved snurrede hans hals føltes doble så stor som normalt, og blokkede hans luftveje. Panik. Frygt. Hjertebankende. _–Du er slet ikke på Itachis level._ Han kunne mærke sin krop gav efter. Hans hænders greb om træet blev løsnet. _"Hold nu fast for helved"_ Tænkte han, og ville have sin krop til at lystre ham. Men han krop virkede ikke. Han kunne mærke de sidste kræfter slippe op i ham. Han faldt tilbage og kunne mærke sin krop falde mod skovens bund. Han ramte grene på vej. Men hans hoved var for tungt og hans krop for følelsesløs til, at han lagde mærke til det.

Han kunne høre sin bror stemme i sit hoved køre om og om igen. _–Du er ikke hver at slå ihjel.  
-Undskyld Sasuke, måske i morgen. –Ja, det var mig der slog () ihjel. –Had mig. Forband mig. –Før du kan få disse øjne, så må du slå din bedste ven ihjel._

Sasuke så træets top blive mindre og mindre og da han ramte jorden, blev alt sort.

……

Lyden af det knitrende træ, som måtte give efter ved flammernes varme, ved bålet var det første han lagde mærke til. Lugten af grillet fisk strøg forbi Sasukes næse. Sasuke åbnede sine øjne, og fik øje på et par blå sandaler som var placeret foran hans ansigt. "Godmorgen" Kunne han høre en velkendt og rolig stemme sige. "Godmorgen" Gryntede han irriteret og satte sig op. Et tæppe gled ned af hans overkrop og landede i hans skød. Han blik var stadigvæk sløret efter søvnens hånd havde taget over hans krop.

Det var nat og stjernerne og månen stod højt på himlen. Uglerne var på jagt og flagermus fløj højt over himlen.

Sasuke gned sine øjne og så op på personen som sad ved hans side. Det var Kakashi, hans sensai, som sad og læste i sin bog, Come come Paradice. Han rettede sit blik mod Sasuke. "Sovet godt?" Spurgte han, og klappede sin bog sammen. Sasuke nikkede bare og hostede en enkel gang. Han havde det varmt. Hans krop var som en ovn indvendigt. Han svedte og alligevel frøs han.

Kakashi lagde en hånd på hans pande. "Jup, tænkte jeg nok. Du har feber!" Sagde han, og rejste sig for at gå over mod bålet. Sasuke kiggede bare stift på Kakashi. Den hånd, den måde han målte hans feber. Det var den samme måde som hans mor gjorde, når Sasuke lå syg.

Kakashi kom hen med et spyd med grillet fisk på og gav den til ham. "Spis lidt. Det hjælper!" smilede han, og satte sig til at læse sin bog igen.

Sasuke tog spydet og begyndte at spise. Fiskene var perfekte og smagte fantastisk. Han havde ikke forstillet sig at Kakashi kunne lave så god mad.

Da han havde spist færdig, rejste han sig for at strække benene. Hans ben var som gelé og Kakashi måtte komme ham til undsætning. Han tog Sasukes taske på ryggen og løftede ham op i brudestilling. Sasuke rødmede svagt og syntes at det var lettere pinligt. Men hans krop var imod alt godt, så han lagde sig bare til rette i hans favn.

"Tak" fik han endeligt sagt. "Tak for mad og tæppet"

Kakashi kiggede ned på Sasuke. "Jeg har ikke givet dig tæppe på. Jeg kom bare gående forbi da jeg så dig liggende med tæppe, bål og fisk."

Forvirret. Hvis Kakashi ikke havde gjort alt det der. Hvem havde så? Var det bare Sasuke der ikke kunne huske at han havde gjort det selv? Det måtte være det fald, mente han, og lukkede øjnene, mens han kunne høre Kakashis hjerte banke hårdt og hurtigt.

……

Fra busken ved søen, holdt en skygge øje med dem og brød først frem fra sit skjul da de begge var ude af syne.

Et smil blev bredt ud på læberne. Da Sasuke var faldet, blev han grebet og lagt stille på jorden. Men han var allerede besvimet. Tæppet blev lagt over ham så at han kunne holde varmen. Der sad de to indtil at det blev mørkt. Blikket blev på Sasukes ansigt. Hans ansigt var som en engels når han sov.

Da det var blevet mørkt, blev bålet tændt. Fiskende lå ved siden af det glødende træ. Det blev stukket et syd gennem dem og de blev sat over bålet.

Her blev der holdt godt øje med dem og Sasuke. Blikket kunne ikke rives fra den sovende engel. Hans hud var bleg. Han havde feber og en kold klud blev lagt over hans pande.

"_Min lille engel"_ Denne hvisken havde fløjet med vinden og bladende i den kolde nat. Et ømt smil kom til syne.

Men så kunne man høre en gå inde i skoven. Kakashi fik øje på Sasuke og fortsatte med at tage sig af Sasuke uden at vide besked om, at en holdt øje med dem fra buskene af hele natten. Også i dette sekund, da de var på vej hjem for at ligge Sasuke i seng.

Smilet blegnede stille. "Vi ses, Sasuke. Vi ses min bror"


End file.
